Too Scared
by Namicake
Summary: Being completely removed and re-written. No sense writing a summary!


Hello again, readers!

Before you get confused, allow me to answer the questions I know will surface!

**Where is the old name? Are these stories stolen?**

The old name was.. really old. I haven't liked it for quite some time and everything has been switched to 'Namicake'. I would appreciate it if you keep the old name completely out of mind; I'm so sick of it and I never want to hear or see it again. NO these stories are NOT STOLEN. I am the original author! They have also been posted on another website which is for me to refer to only so it is easier to re-write the story.

**Okay, well, what happened to the old story? What was wrong with it?**

The old story was my very first; I have since discovered I love to write stories. For the past 2 years I've had A's in English and the most remarkable compliments from my English teachers – which is my inspiration to restart this fan fiction. I love it. You guys love it. It's written terribly; I need to fix it. So, as said above, it has been switched to a website which I can refer to in order to keep the storyline somewhat the same, yet I'll justify the story and make it so much better. I was worried while trying to update it that people were – and did – read it and nothing matched up. It was a lot of pressure to get everything done, and quickly. It just produced even worse chapters, so I decided to remove the whole thing.

**So you're not going to stop writing? What about your other stories such as the sequel?**

No, I'm not going to stop writing. Everything else is on a hiatus and every chance I get I'll work on Too Scared. I've already been working on it for 2-3 days, since my current English teacher really made me feel good about myself. I'm afraid the sequel has the same fate as Too Scared does – I'll be removing it sometime this weekend and will forget about it until I'm finished with Too Scared. I'm hoping each chapter of Too Scared will be a minimum of 50-60 pages in a word document, but no more than 150. As you can imagine, that is a lot more details and new information. What was covered in one chapter will probably be spread out to two or three chapters – the story will be more realistic and slow. Now that I have Microsoft Word back, I can actually use a proper spelling/grammar check to help me.

**Why have you been so inactive, Nami?**

Well loves, I could lie and say I was just way too busy. Sometimes, that actually was the case – I do get busy sometimes. However, I am on the computer a lot and I'm getting better at multitasking. Main reasons why I haven't been active are the following in order:

Lack of interest.

Cosplaying/Anime conventions (*Cosplaying: Dressing up as anime characters and running around a convention like a nerd. It's so addictive.)

Miku and the rest of the Vocaloids have stolen all my attention; I seriously can't think of another anime/manga/video game I like as much, if not more, than Vocaloid. Feel free to go after them to win my attention back.

Kingdom Hearts upsets me on so many levels.

The reason why Kingdom Hearts upsets me is because one of my very best friends, my Roxas, moved away. Not just across the country, but also at the bottom of a different one. She's going to be gone for at least a year, and I'm not sure how long after that but I'm guessing a total of 2 years. Anything involving Roxas or Namine depresses me since I miss her so much, and I just can never bring myself to write about either of the characters.

Another reason why I don't like Kingdom Hearts is because it is so. Fucking. Confusing. To. Follow. Like, ohmygod. Why couldn't they release the games in order? I just figured out the order the games were supposed to be in 2 weeks ago, and I found out that Coded has been released for a while now, and KH3 is on it's way. I mean, why couldn't they release the games in order and wait at least 8-10 months between releases, and not be so flakey? I get frustrated over this. Please also note I have only played Kingdom Hearts 1, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (both stories), and Kingdom Hearts 2. I've seen the majority of cutscenes from Ven's story for Birth By Sleep, but I have not played the game. My friend also might be lending me 3581/2 days but from what I've seen, I do not like the game it looks _really_ stupid. Here are the games/characters I refuse to use in my story;

Anyone and everyone from Birth By Sleep. Aqua MAY be in this story for one chapter, but I will kill her off – that is the fate of all Kairi-copies except for Namine and Kairi. After them, there's just way too many. Namine is still even a bit too much, but now there's a total of 4 Kairi's, and a 5th, or more, is on the way.

Birth by Sleep. – Haven't played it. Looks confusing and I don't have the proper console to play it on.

358 ½ days. – Haven't played it. I saw some cut scenes, looks stupid. Roxas needs to get his priorities straight, and my DS is broken but I might be getting it repaired and the game lent to me.

**When are you expecting the first release of the new chapter? What is your plan to keep the story updated?**

I'm actually completely unsure as to how long it will be before the first chapter is released. I really want it to be long and detailed, with my best efforts put into it and hopefully a bit more realism. I'm going to try to fill in 3 elements I totally missed last time; parents, work, and school. It will really add a lot to the story, and I'm excited for it.

My plan to keep the story updated is to work on one chapter a week and I'll upload every Sunday at 6pm PST no matter what I have. If I need to tie off some loose ends I'll do so, which will probably lead to some Monday or Tuesday uploads, but that's okay. I'm counting on reviews to keep me motivated as bad as that is.

Sadly I must end this here, as it is very late and I need to go do some homework and then go to bed. Please review or note me if you have questions – I really don't bite all that hard, and I'd be more than happy to answer. If it is a question that is asked a LOT, I will add it here.

Love you all so much, I can't thank you enough for your continued support,

Nami.

**Moving onto the actual preview of the story:**

**Disclaimer:**

Kingdom Hearts (including characters, settings, etc) is owned by Square Enix and Disney. This fanfiction is non-profit, meaning I am not making any money off it and it is a simple way for me to promote such a great series and release the creativity inside me. The only thing I own used here is the plotline, and my style of writing. I would also like to say a huge thanks to all the people who put in, and continue to put in effort to create a series that is so much fun to mess with in means of fanfiction and anime music videos, and a lot of great characters to cosplay from.

**Moving onto the preview of the story:**

*****PLEASE KEEP IN MIND:** This is not exactly what you are going to see in the first chapter. I've changed it quite a bit, and I'm currently linking everything together so some things have to be changed. This is copied from what I have so far.

Roxas, a blond haired teen was shot up and awake from his nightmare, his mind reeling with one question. It was so simple, and yet to him, one of the hardest things he would ever have to answer.

"What the hell was that..?" His voice echoed eerily throughout the bedroom, ghosting its way into the corners of the dark. Pains were tearing their way through the poor teen's head, like that was what he needed right now; a migraine at nearly 2 in the morning. Just as he was about to lay himself back down and back to sleep, a shadow with two dots of green bolted across the edge of his bed. Whatever it was, the boy couldn't figure it out, and he noticed one thing that sent his heart racing.

It was blocking the door.

Roxas was trapped in his room, now. Not that he particularly wanted to leave as it was so early, but sleeping with something creepy in here was not what he had in mind. So instead, he lifted a shaking hand to his blankets and pulled them back to reveal his boxer-shorts. Kicking his legs, the fabric of his bedding eventually let him free as he slid to a sitting position at the end of the bed, his eyes focused on the door. At first, it seemed normal and as if nothing was standing there blocking his way, but he knew better. Suddenly he could feel the mysterious' being aura as two eyes were revealed to him, each an impossible and beautiful shade of emerald green. The gaze held his for a moment or two, averting elsewhere before locking back with the blonde's.

Kind. Protective. Loving. Gentle.

These were what those beautiful, shimmering eyes were portraying – Roxas knew that that's what this thing must be feeling. But was it for him?

Feeling a little courageous, he'd slip off his bed and onto his feet wanting a better look. He didn't turn on the light for fear it would run away, and then he'd be curious about it for forever. Especially if it decided to never come back. Roxas stepped away from his lamp which was positioned on his bedside table, showing it he would not turn on the light unless he had to. To this, the shadow moved a little bit. The just-awoken teenager could make out a head nodding up and down in approval before stepping closer to him. Suddenly feeling scared, the teenager hopped back and slammed the back of his leg into the metal bar on his bed, then falling onto the bed itself while holding his leg. "Ow, fuck!"

The figure at the door reached out for him, the emotions in the green eyes changing to worry and sadness. However, before the mysterious figure could touch him Roxas freaked out and reached for the light, realizing it was after all a person in his bedroom and he wasn't just imagining something. Roxas felt leathery gloves on his wrist, yanking him away from the light and suddenly arms were around him. Blue eyes widened in both fear and surprise as he was embraced tightly by this mysterious human. Yet despite the feelings, he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. Without Roxas even attempting to get away, the other man slowly leaned down close to Roxas' face. The near-contact made the younger of the two begin to blush a dark shade of red – it was really a cute look for him – as the green-eyed man almost touched his lips with the blonde's own. Realizing this, Roxas didn't even care and if anything, he _wanted_ to be kissed. But this new feeling caused the man to disappear and the whole world blur around him as he was pulled through, and once again he found himself jumping awake, asking the same question he did in his dream…

Innocent streams of the bright morning sun bled through the windows, the curtains pulled back. With a sigh, the teen pulled back his covers and forced himself out of his bed, cursing the sunlight for waking him up. He wanted that kiss, and yet at the same time Roxas found himself thanking the morning for waking him up. Turning to look at his alarm clock, it flashed at him with bright electric green letters reading 10:00am. Letting another deep sigh pass through his lips, he scorned himself in his head for getting up past 9:15. Counting his blessings yet again, he was lucky to remember it was Saturday otherwise his mother would be waiting down stairs ready to give him an earful for missing a full hour of school. Shaking his head, he'd cross his room to the front where his main door which lead into the hall was, on his left was his barely-used closet, and the right hand side was the door to his private 4-piece ensuite. The flaxen-haired boy got ready and into his shower, relaxing underneath the warm water for about 20 minutes.

The reason why Roxas was so lucky to have his own private ensuite was for one main reason. His younger twin brother, Sora, could never share a bathroom. It wasn't always like that though; he used to be pretty good with bathroom times. It was his entire best friend, Riku's fault (or so Roxas liked to blame him for it.) About 3 years ago, Sora had decided to dye his hair from this extremely gross light brown color, which did not suit him at _all_, to a nice dark brown. However, much to Sora's dismay, the outcome was something between the color he had, and the one he wanted. The rest of the family, consisting of Roxas and their mother, didn't hear the end of it for two weeks. One day, Roxas' enemy strolled into their house alongside his brother carrying a bag of various hair products. The older remembered being scared and therefore hid away – he remembered not wanting to be around a complaining Sora if the outcome was for the worst. Yet Sora being the pushover he is let Riku spike his hair every which way and give him some kind of bangs that looked like they should be on a girl. It was because of Sora's "secret" crush on Riku that he kept the hair for a whole year, and as they grew up he modified it little by little into a spiky mess. Since he'd had the same style for 2 years, everyone accepted it and agreed it fit Sora very well.

Since absolutely everyone agreed on the hairstyle, Sora at first woke up very late as he usually did and snuck into the bathroom for about an hour and a half, doing his hair. With two other people in the house and only having one bathroom, this often created chaos. Then, by some miracle, their mother had landed a job in some type government and was now making almost double what she had before with constant raises. Secretly she was always in love with politics, and this was a dream come true for all 3 of them. With so much more income, the small family of 3 was able to move within a year of the new job.

If you have any suggestions, comments, questions , or **constructive criticism** it would be welcomed and greatly appreciated. I will add/change for ideas I like, and of course credit you.

As far as disclaimers go, I'm simply using one for the preview so Square don't bust my ass. When I do the actual first chapter, then I will of course post it there for the whole story. Putting a new disclaimer in for each chapter is just annoying and a waste of time which is unneeded. Especially since I think its pretty obvious that Square Enix and Disney don't mind us pretty much promoting their lovely games.

**If you intend to review, there is a very important message you must look at on my profile page.**


End file.
